The Beat of Ouran
by pink-devil4ever
Summary: A random song off my i-pod.  I decide to make a story based on the idea of the song or the title of the song.  Rated T for kissing and language...once an a while.  Features as many characters as I decide to add.  Complete until I decide to add more
1. Teardrops on My Guitar

**This idea isnt mine, the characters aren't mine, the song titles aren't mine. What is mine is the awesomely creative writing...hahaha sarcasm, I don't really like my writing, but others seem to enjoy it. I tend to like to write a lot, so this definitely won't be a one shot...but all the stories aren't connected so you don't have to read them all. ^-^ enjoy!**

Teardrops on My Guitar - Taylor Swift

_'Ya know, if rain didn't usually lead to storms I wouldn't mind the rain. It's so...peaceful...beautiful...refreshing.' Hikaru wraped his arm aroud Haruhi's shoulders. There weren't many customers because of the rain, so after the five or six girls left Kyoya and Tamaki closed shop and they all had time to relax. _

_'Are you sure you don't want Kaoru and I to drive you home?' Haruhi shook her head. Of course she didn't, she was too stubborn for help. Even if it was just being driven home._

_In truth Haruhi really did want a ride, but her house was really out of their way, so why should she bother them. Haruhi waved goodbye to her friends and took an umbrella with her as she walked to the bus stop. A few minutes after she reached the bus stop the rain started to get heavier. She took cover in a bookstore extreamly close by. She looked through the many shelves for a book to read while she waited._

Hikaru sat on the window ledge staring out into the rain. The window was partially open, but he paid no mind to his hair slowly getting soaked. "Hikaru, I'm sorry, you need to get over her." Kaoru stood in the doorway staring at his heartbroken brother.

"I don't want to let go. I can't." Raindrops dripped from his hair masking the tears falling from his eyes. Kaoru walked up to his brother and grabbed him in an embrace. "She was everything to me...to us. Why did this happen. We were only apart for a few minutes." Hikaru spoke through his sobs.

"I-I'm sorry Hikaru. That's life for ya. People come people go. Just remember I'll always be there for you." Kaoru gave his broken hearted brother a quick hug when there was a knock on the door

_There was a flash of lighting and the thunder cracked. Haruhi screamed and cowered behind a bookshelf. A boy that that much older than her found Haruhi cowering in the corner. "Are you alright?"_

_"I-I don't know." The thunder cracked again and Haruhi screached and the boy sat down next to her. "I-I'm Haruhi."_

_"Naito." Haruhi began to whimper them lightning flashed illuminating the bookstore. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tried to comfort her. "It's ok. Just calm down." Haruhi looked up at the boy and her cheeks flushed a pale shade of red. Naito's face was a similar shade when their eyes met. He leaned down and hesitated before they gentally met in the softest of kisses._

"Come in!" Kaoru called over his brothers head. The door opened and the entire Host Club, aside from the one person Hikaru wanted to see the most. "Oh, hey guys. He hasn't changed. He's been staring out the window letting himself get wet for nearly two hours now."

Honey ran up to Hikaru and threw his arms around him. "I'm so sorry that Haru-chan hurt you. I'm sure she didn't mean to." At the mention of Haruhi's name Hikaru burst into a new wave of sobs. "Oops, sorry." Honey ran over to Mori and sat on his shoulders feeling bad for making Hikaru cry.

Tamaki just stared absent mindedly at Hikaru. He leaned over the brothers and closed the window. "Get over it!" Everybody stared up at Tamaki in shock. "I get it. She hurt you, well she hurt me to, you don't see me crying about it!" Tamaki didn't let up, but Hikaru did stop crying. "It was almost a month ago. You're pathetic!"

_Haruhi had introduced Naito to the Host Club the next day. They had started dating after he had driven her home when the storm had left. Their constant kissing had distracted her from the storm so Haruhi wasn't scared. "Uh, guys. This is Naito...my boyfriend." Everybody stared in shock. She turned slightly red at the silence. "Uh...guys...say something." Nobody had. The rest of hosting that day was pretty quiet. _

_Haruhi had explained the cross dressing senario to Naito who was oddly cool with it. "Fine, as long as your a girl AFTER hosting." He winked at her and left, promising to pick her up after she was done. They were perfect together. Hikaru didn't want to admit it, but it was true._

The door to their room opened again and all eyes turned to the brunett standing in the doorway. "H-H-Haruhi." Hikaru mumbled. He couldn't say anything other than that.

"Hikaru. I-I'm so sorry. I know how much I hurt you, and I couldn't realize it. I'm sorry." Hikaru couldn't take his eyes off of her. Kaoru pushed the rest of the Host Club out of the room so Hikaru and Haruhi could talk.

"What do you want? Is Naito waiting outside?" Haruhi shook her head. They locked eyes for a second and Hikaru understood everything. They had broken up. "Why?" Haruhi blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'm just not meant to date. At least not yet. I didn't handle it well. There's always the future." Hikaru seemed to cheer up a little. Not a lot, but enough that he didn't want to be staring at the rain anymore. "I-I should go." Hikaru couldn't say anything in response. Haruhi left and a minute later the rest of the Host Club filed in.

"What did she say!" Everybody, even Tamaki was curious.

Hikaru didn't smile. He didn't cry. He didn't do anything. The only thing he did was say "They're over." In nothing more than a whisper.


	2. That's What You Get

**I hope you guys liked my last story. I hope this one is just as good. A little less drama in this one. At least I hope there is. I kinda like this idea so I'm pretty sure I just might go through most of my playlist. ^-^ Enjoy!**

That's What You Get - Paramore

Kyoya was quiet, but he always was. That was nothing new for him. What was new were the feelings he had just rescently started feeling. Strong feelings have strange ways of making themselves known. Wether through jelousy, haterid, anger, and of course passion. Except Kyoya didn't know how to understand or deal with these emotions. Day after day he cursed the woman who had ignited these feelings of jelousy and passion inside of him.

"Mommy! Our beloved daughter has run off with those evil dopplegangers again! Make her come back!" Kyoya glared at his best friend and went back to writing in his little black book. How he loathed the was Tamaki thought it was perfectly alright for him to call Haruhi his daughter. She was so much more than a daughter. To both of them. Tamaki may not be willing to admit it to himself, and Kyoya wasn't nessecarily thrilled at the idea of his having feeling for his 'daughter' but he was reluctantly able to admit it to himself.

Haruhi had walked back into music room three with the Hikaru and Kaoru on either side of her. How he despised the brothers for being so close to the object of his desire. Kyoya knew Haruhi thought nothing more of the twins than as best friends, but he still couldn't stop the jelouse rage he wished he could unleash on the boys who currently occupied Haruhi's time. Haruhi...it even pained him to just think of her.

"Hey Kyoya, whatcha doin" Kyoya looked away from his black book and up at the twins...and Haruhi.

"Well, isn't it obvious what I'm doing? I'm writing. Now will you leave me alone so I can finish my work." It wasn't a question. The tone in Kyoya's voice was obviously a command. "Now."

The three of them walked away leaving Kyoya to get back to his work. "Sempai is in a bad mood. Worse than usual." Kyoya's heart skipped a beat at the sound of that voice. It was soft, elegant, and magnetic. He was drawn to that voice and the owner of said voice so much that it almost hurt. Haruhi giggled at something the twins said and Kyoya stiffened. It was always them. Always the twins that she enjoyed time with. Never him. How he wished, at that moment, that he could be one of the Hitachiin twins.

"Uh Haruhi, Hikaru wanted to tell you something." Kaoru looked up from his little black book at one of the dopplegangers who was currently talking to Haruhi. He didn't see Hikaru at all. Kaoru was begining to wonder what the twins had planned.

"Where is Hakaru anyways?"

"Oh, he's just getting something from his bag in the other room." Haruhi nodded and waited. Her and Kaoru exchanged some whispers and a few laughed when Hikaru came back into the room. Kyoya was no longer paying attention to his black book of wonders. Instead the Shadow King was trying his best to eavesdrop on the conversation going in a few feet away between the dopplegangers, and the girl he loved.

"Haruhi?" Haruhi's big brown eyes met Hikaru's and he smiled. "I talked to Kaoru. He's totally fine with what I'm about to say." Haruhi looked confused. Poor girl was always so dense. Everybody was focused on their own thing. The three sitting on the couch were quiet enough that they didn't draw attention, but of course Kyoya was intent on listening. "I uh...well I got you something." Hikaru grabbed a longish black box from his blazer pocket with a shiny red bow on it. Kyoya had switched positions so he could watch the group without looking suspicious.

"I helped! Ya know...pick it out." Kaoru interjected. Hikaru grinned at his brother and he gave him the thumbs up.

Haruhi opened up the slender box and pulled out the silver chain with a hear shaped locket. She opened the locket and found a tiny picture of the three of them laughing. Haruhi was speechless. "H-Haruhi, w-will you go out with m-me?" He took the locket out of her hands and put it on her before she could answer. The smile on her face and tears in her eyes told her everything.

_'No! This can't be happening!' _Haruhi nodded her head and Hikaru pulled her into his arms gentally kissing her on the lips. Tamaki screamed, Honey cheered, Mori did nothing, Kaoru patted his brother on the back and Kyoya, Kyoya slammed him black book on the table and left. _'So it's been done. She's made her choice and she chose him. Not me.' _Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Kyoya as he stormed out of the room. Kaoru picked up the little black book and just had to open up the cover to know what happend.

"Haruhi. I think you should see this." Kaoru handed the book to Haruhi and on the inside of the cover, in big, elegant handwriting was:

Kyoya

Haruhi

FOREVER

**I love this chapter. I think it was some of my best writing ever. I'm very proud of it. PLEASE review. I want to know your opinions. Just so ya know I'm a hudge fan of Haruhi+Hikaru and Haruhi+Kyoya so you'll see those pairs pretty often. You know the drill reviewers get a cookie**


	3. OMG

**I haven't been getting any reviews. I really just want to know wether you guys like it or not. Please, review just to tell me what you think or how you feel. **

**Just so ya know I'm going a little out of character here. I'm showing what it would be like if on the first episode of host club everybody already knew Haruhi was a girl. No extreamly short hair and no man clothing. She's a girl, same attitude, same intensions, different beginning.**

OMG - Usher

The room was nearly silent. There weren't as many guests as usual. How odd. Hikaru and Haoru were talking in the corner. Tamaki was bothering Kyoya as usual. And as usual Kyoya was doing his best to ignore the Host Club Prince. Honey was scarfing down another peice of chocolate cake and I just sat there. We stayed close together in case the door opened. We needed to stay aware. "Hey Mori, what are you thinking about?" I looked at the twins and just grunted in return.

"Mommy, where is everybody?" Kyoya looked up at Tamaki from his black book. Obviously Tamaki was unaware to how much Kyoa hated being called Mommy. It was stupid, even I had to admit. A stupid fantasy from the mind of out brainless leader.

"I'm sorry _Daddy_. I may take reservations, but I have no control over who shows and who doesn't." Do whatever it takes to get Tamaki to shutup, while still keeping him happy. That was how Kyoya worked. Always thinking ahead. It's sad that they don't realize what I'm capable of. I'm quiet but observant. Just by their body language I know what they are planning and feeling. When speaking isn't a common choice you learn to understand in a different way.

"Hey Mori can you pass the strawberry cake?" I snapped back to reality and looked over at Honey. He seemed like he could handle it so I handed him a peice of strawberry cake and waited. This was definitely uneventful day, and because of that little black book of Kyoys'a we couldn't leave until Host Club hours are over or everybody called in canceling. Which I and just about everybody else knew wasn't going to happen. We were popular. About one-hundred girls would have to call in a cancelation for us to be able to leave.

"Get back here you dopplegangers." Tamaki chased the twins who apparently either took something of Tamaki's or pranked him.

"Not until you tell us which one of us is Hikaru." The twins stopped at Tamaki stopped too. He looked them over trying to analyze every aspect about them he could remember. _'It's the one on your right.' _I thought, willing for Tamaki to get it right. I don't know how I knew, but I always got these feelings that told me who was who.

Tamaki narrowed his eyes and I raised an eyebrow, eager to know if he'd gotten it right or not. "The one on the left is Hikaru! Kaoru parted his hair on the right YESTERDAY and we all know you change parts every day.

I didn't stand up or look at them. I just mumbled loud enough for them to hear me. "The one on Tamaki's right. The twins looked at me along with Tamaki and tried to figure out how I had gotten it right.

"He...he's right. Kaoru and I decided not to swap parts today."

"It was Hikaru's idea. " Just then the door opened. Everybody took their positions at the front of the room and waited for whoever decided to enter.

A small girl with short wave hair entered. She wasn't wearing the traditional female uniform for Ouran students, but the pile of books in her hands told us she definitely was a student. She was wearing a long flowing dark blue skirt, and long sleve shirt in a light shade of brown. "Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki's voice was loud and echoed through the empty room.

The brown haired girl looked startled. And everybody else looked well...equally shocked. And of course I knew what was going on in their heads even before they did. The way their eyes nearly bulged out of their head. All but me...and Honey who only cared about eating more cake. He may not look it, but Honey was very mature considering how he acted.

Tamaki made his move first. Using the gental voice, smoldering eyes, and closeness that was so uncomfortable that it seemed oddly flattering, he made himself known. "Hello, what is it that a beautiful young woman like yourself wants from out host club today? The quiet type? The young innocence? Serious but polite? Incredibly close mischevious twins? Or the prince from your dreams?" Nobody took their eyes off of the girl, but it seemed that all she wanted was to get out.

"I-I'm sorry. I was looking for a quiet room to study." Kaoru took the books from her hands and Hikaru took her hand, dragging her to the table they usually sit at with their customers.

"Relax. For scholorship student like yourself, although studying is important one musent study too hard." Hikaru said. He had mimicked Tamaki's seductive voice while adding a hint of his bad boy nature. They must really like this girl.

"Hikaru, isn't this Haruhi from our class?" Kaoru pointed out.

"Yes, I believe she is." Hikaru added. "Tono, this girl is far too smart to see through your inferior flattery." Tamaki was enraged and ready to kill him. He rean after Hikaru and bumped into him, causeing him to bump into Haruhi who's glasses fell off and shattered on the floor.

"My glasses!" She looked up at the Host Club, she could see them fine, but she couldn't read a thing. Everybody froze. Even me. I must admit this was definitely something I was expecting. Haruhi's big brown eyes were now clearly visible and pecetrated through even Kyoya's tough exterior.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

No body said it out loud, but the looks on their faces and the way their words got stuck in their throat it was clear on their faces. She was adorable, and everybody was obviously entranced by her beauty and charm. I wasn't into her like the other were but she was definitely not the type of person who people could ignore.

**I hope you like it. I wasn't that into it myself, but it's pretty good. I think...**


End file.
